


Вечнодлящийся снег

by philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Werewolves, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рону не удалось убежать от егерей.<br/>Частично по заявке: "хочу взаимоотношений Рона и Ремуса. 5 год, 7 или ПостХог - на усмотрение автора. как Ремус, может, стал для Рона крестным, которого у него никогда не было, наставником в своем роде".</p><p>Внимание: встречается мат!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечнодлящийся снег

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю битву-2015.
> 
> Автор благодарит Mavis Claire, на кухне у которой и дописывался текст, — за живительные пинки и поддержку, а также свою драгоценную бету Rhaina )  
> Стихи в эпиграфе — kemenkiri

В полночь и за полночь, или во сне  
На середине зимы  
Ты приходил, вечнодлящийся снег,  
Слезы застывшие смыть.

Знаю – не сбудется Вечная Тьма,  
Знаю – простятся грехи.  
Но снегопадом засыплет зима –  
Вечным, колючим, сухим.

Мех или бархат по ветвям висит,  
Пухом укрыты холмы…  
Белое, серое, черное, синь –  
Там, где увидимся мы. 

Е.Лебедева

 

Лес в декабре — отрада для волчьих глаз, не для волчьего брюха. Ремус не перекидывался еще — до полнолуния оставалось две ночи, — но зверь уже рвался наружу, требовал своей доли. Самое время, чтобы пойти на охоту. Ремус не смеялся — скалился: вместо зубов и когтей у него была палочка в ножнах и в кармане кошель с галлеонами. Дома остался свиток с координатами, затверженными назубок. В зимнем лесу можно было не прятаться, открыто заявляя о том, чего он обычно не желал признавать: о своей волчьей сути, фенрировой мете. Это его дело. Другому не справиться.

***

В первый раз все вышло случайно: тогда он ушел из дома за сутки до обращения, не в силах больше оставаться на перекрестье взглядов, бьющих прицельно. Дора не спрашивала «Как ты?», но в голосе, походке, запахе читалось: «Не уйдешь больше?» Андромеда негромко стучалась в дверь, приглашала ужинать, за столом разрезала мясо и передавала тарелки, поднимая на него глаза — блэковские, серые. «Почему ты вернулся? — читал он в них. — Почему ты, а не Тед?»

Будь он на месте Теда — или любого другого скитальца — ни за что бы не стал скрываться в лесу, тем более защищенном от магглов: лес для него был не последним прибежищем, но привычным лекарством. Воспоминанием, которое помогало не взвыть горестно, когда закрывалась тяжелая железная дверь и лязгал засов. 

Он шел, закрыв глаза, на одном чутье. Ржавые листья ложились под ноги: сырость, свежесть, холод. Кровь он почуял секундой позже. Кровь, страх, магию — у нее тоже был запах. Он пробормотал заклинание невидимости, обругав себя за беспечность, шагнул ближе. 

Жертв, женщин, было две: первую, совсем еще девочку, должно быть, ударили Petrificus и, неподвижную, прислонили к дереву: рыхлый неряшливый тип хватал ее, мял грудь, запускал руки под юбку, довольно ухая. Вторую Ремус заметил не сразу — темная кожа цветом сливалась с листьями — и не вдруг понял, зачем там возятся на земле еще двое в спущенных до колен штанах. Четвертый из шайки… точно, оборотень, молоденький, прибылой, не обвыкшийся еще, серенький и плюгавый, уныло мыкался рядом.

— Рот шире, сука, — прикрикнул бесштанный, что стоял ближе, — кусаться будешь — прибью!

Вялый член свисал у него между ног, а сам он все примеривался, пристраивался, надеялся, что случится чудо — и встанет.

— Да нахера, — весело отозвался рыхлый. — Начнет кусаться, девку ее выебем, пусть посмотрит. Или чарами приложите, и вся недолга.

— Сам с бревном трахайся, — пропыхтел дальний — тому уже было не до разговоров. — Люблю, когда шевелятся.

— Может, не надо… — подал голос прибылой. — Не заплатят за них, жрать-то потом что будем?

— Молодую отдадим, — отмахнулся толстяк. — И хватит.

Палочка скользнула в руку сама собой, заклятье уже рвалось с языка, и вдруг прибылой вытянулся, повел носом и обреченно проговорил:

— Фенрир! Это от Фенрира пришли! Все, плакали денежки…

— Заткнись, уёбок! 

Сбрасывая чары, Ремус шагнул на поляну. Волк, протестуя, рычал, топорщил шерсть на затылке, вежливый мистер Люпин отступил в дальний угол: сейчас вожаком был другой, безумец, Мародер. 

— Стоять!

Мерзавцы завозились, поддергивая штаны. Прибылой едва не стелился по земле, мел невидимым хвостом. Толстяк прокашлялся:

— Ладно, мистер, мы им ничего не сделали.

Ремус ударил его с разворота — нос ощутимо хрустнул, брызнуло красным.

— Старший, это не я…. — заскулил волчонок, — это они… Вон ту мы правда не трогали… Нам бы хоть пару монет…

Ремус двинул и ему — вполсилы, чтоб знал свое место.

— Еще раз узнаю, суки, что товар порченый…

 

***

От той же дурной ярости он аппарировал сразу, без остановок и отдыха, перекинув женщину через плечо, а девочку обхватив за талию — снимать чары времени не было. На ногах не удержался — рухнул прямо на нарядное, чистенькое крыльцо пряничного домика Мюриэль Прюэтт, да еще едва по лбу не получил, когда распахнулась дверь.

— Ремус? Что?..

Никогда он не был так рад видеть нахальную рожу Джорджа Уизли, как в ту минуту.

— Ох, блядь… — присвистнул Джордж, отменяя Petrificus. — Где ты их?.. — И вдруг потрясенно ахнул: — Миссис Спиннет? Лори? А где Алисия?

Женщина уставилась на него, заморгала, выдавила:

— Джорджи? — и зарыдала. 

Откуда-то возникли Молли и Мюриэль, все замельтешили, заговорили разом; в себя Ремус пришел уже в гостиной, в мягком кресле, с чашкой чая в руках. Близнецы сидели напротив: Джордж теребил отстутствующее ухо, Фред сжимал кулаки. 

— Ясно, — кивнул он, дослушав, — мы в деле. 

— Зря живыми отпустил, — добавил Джордж.

— Нифига, — Фред мотнул головой, — их четверо, пока одного завалишь, второй заложников убьет, а так меньше риска.

Джордж кивнул:

— На месте разберемся. 

Ремус помотал головой, приходя в себя:

— Никакого Оборотного. Никаких «в деле». — И, не давая им возразить, добавил: — Разве что в комплекте с маленькой пушистой проблемой.

Близнецы кивнули: довод подействовал. Фред полез в карман, протянул Ремусу увесистый мешочек — внутри звякнуло. 

— Алисию надо найти, — Джордж уже поднимался. — Лори сказала, их забрали из дома, а она как раз в магазин пошла.

 

***

Слоняться по лесам без толку он не собирался: едва миновало полнолуние, составил список закрытых мест, невидимых заповедников. Шевеля губами — ругаться хотелось страшно, но вслух у Тонксов невозможно было, — разбил на квадраты, рассчитав, сколько накроет одним Homenum Revellio, расписывал очередность… И через пару недель получил письмо. С казенной совой, без подписи, без единого слова — только координаты аппарации и время. Дора застала его, когда он полученный свиток обнюхивал, уже проверив на чары, улыбнулась прежней храброй улыбкой, обняла:

— Что это?

Он рассказал; вина за тот уход — вернее, побег — жгла до сих пор, как ядовитое зелье, двойная: и перед нею, и перед Гарри, которого не убедил, не сумел. 

— Видишь, координаты тоже указывают на лес. Очередные егеря, скорее всего, так что и от меня будет польза.

Письма приходили нечасто. Близнецы, которых он подозревал с самого начала, на прямой его вопрос удивленно переглянулись, одинаково качая головами. Он не настаивал — неизвестный помощник не подвел ни разу — и сам не гадал напрасно: чего не знаешь, того не выдашь. Иногда запах казался знакомым, Хогвартским, школьным, и, напрягая память, он воображал, к примеру, Снейпа — и усмехался собственной неизбывной наивности. 

После того, первого, раза ему удалось вызволить еще семерых. 

 

***

Сегодня ему выпадал шанс пополнить список. В Кэрнгорме — накануне Ремус проверил координаты — уже лежал снег: этот запах нравился волку, предвещал время свадеб, а потом щенков в теплых глубоких норах. Ремус болезненно поморщился: его собственный щенок появится на свет как раз вовремя. Дора в безопасности, дома, с матерью, с нехотя данным обещанием, если что, сразу звать Молли…

Он выкинул ее из головы. К «его» егерям непременно прилагался оборотень, и оборотень этот не должен был учуять ни его сомнений, ни мыслей о женщине и ребенке. 

Ремус втянул воздух: вот они. Волчишка там, на поляне, еще не мог считаться взрослым — переярок, трехлетка. Он нарочно хрустнул подвернувшейся веткой, дал заметить себя прежде, чем вышел вперед.

Переярок попытался рыкнуть, оскалил молодые зубы; Ремус шагнул к нему, вздергивая верхнюю губу, и тот отступил, тявкнул, подался назад, к главарю, зашептал ему на ухо. Еще двое не двинулись от костра, а последний, пятый, кажется, и вовсе не проснулся. Ремус принюхался: нет, не сон, проклятье. Кто его? 

Главарь встал напротив, и волк внутри озадаченно заворчал, снова почуяв нечеловека. Тролль? Но удивляться не было времени.

— Сколько?

— Один, — прогудел главарь.

— Всего? — разочарование не нужно было подделывать. Хотя даже один…— Ладно, давайте.

Главарь замялся:

— Мы, начальник, помяли его маленько. Дрался, гад, вон Боба, — он кивнул на спящего, — успел приложить, чуть не убег, хорошо, споткнулся. Небось аврор какой-нибудь…

Человек лежал скорчившись, стараясь и в беспамятстве защитить лицо и живот. Снег прямо под ним стаял, а в полушаге покраснел и схватился коркой, и… Сквозь кровь, блевотину и дерьмо Ремус уловил его собственный запах — и едва не умер на месте.

— А так-то он живой, — договорил переярок и, кажется, даже под ноги сплюнул.

Что было дальше, Ремус не помнил. Очнулся, когда визжащий, подергивающийся комок подкатился под ноги главарю, и тот испуганно отпрянул.

— Да мы чего, — промычал. — Мы ничего…

Ремус выдохнул. Волк внутри дыбил шерсть, глухо рыча, но оставалось еще одно:

— Все, что было при нем, сюда.

Засунул за пояс сероватую с разводами длинную палочку, сгреб с присыпанных снегом листьев прочее барахло.

— А как же… — заикнулся главарь.

Надо было думать о других, о тех, кого, может быть, придется вызволять завтра. Ремус пошарил в кармане, швырнул горстку сиклей и кнатов — ройтесь, свиньи!

Нагнулся, перехватывая пленника поперек живота, и аппарировал с места.

 

***

Само собой, не к Мюриэль, не в одно из тех мест, куда переправляли беглецов, но в укрытие, известное только ему. Туда, где пересиживал сейчас полнолуния. 

Одного Enervate оказалось мало: похоже, побоями дело не обошлось, хотя кто бы из егерей мог наложить полноценный Cruсiatus? Но главным сейчас было другое.

— Ты меня слышишь?

Рональд Уизли открыл глаза. Вернее, глаз — второй заплыл полностью. Мутный взгляд остановился на Ремусе.

— Гарри, — того колотило от ужаса, — где Гарри?

Лицо тотчас замкнулось, челюсти сжались. Ну да.

— Я Ремус Люпин, — постарался сказать он как можно яснее. — Луни, Мародер, друг Бродяги и Сохатого, муж Тонкс. Жена моя ждет ребенка. Мы с тобой встречались в последний раз в доме на Гриммо, и Гарри прогнал меня.

Распухшие губы-лепешки шевельнулись:

— …Прогнал меня…

Он решил сначала, что Рон лишь повторяет за ним, но тут же понял:

— Гарри тебя прогнал?

— Ушел, — зашлепали губы. — Хочу вернуться.

— Гарри? Где он?

— Хочу к ним.

— Что с ним? Где он?

— Далеко… Не найти, никому не найти… Гермиона, я…

Мальчик мог и солгать — даже сейчас, даже в полубреду. Но, поверив, едва ли стал бы говорить, что Гарри в безопасности, если б это было не так. Если он и вправду их бросил, если — Ремус не мог не учесть и такого — вздумал бы выдать Гарри и лишь по случайности не сумел, и то его ложь сейчас не имела бы смысла. Расспросить бы подробнее…

— Не здесь, — пробормотал он более сам для себя, — и не у Мюриэль точно, там остаться с глазу на глаз почти невозможно…

И чуть не вскрикнул, когда взлетела вверх рука, намертво вцепилась в ворот: тут только стало заметно, что ногти сорваны и вместо пальцев — сплошь кровоточащее грязное мясо…

— Нет! Не надо, не надо туда, нельзя, никому нельзя говорить…

Рон замер на полуслове и вдруг перекатился на бок, поджимая к животу колени, обхватывая себя руками, и затрясся, мотая головой.

Ремус охнул: прежде он видел такое всего раз или два, но о судьбе Лонгботтомов в Ордене были наслышаны все. Кто? Кто из этих ублюдков оказался способен, у кого хватило сил?.. Впрочем, вопрос был излишним.

Он лихорадочно соображал: аппарировать снова — рисковать слишком многим. Оставить его одного, чтобы вернуться с портключом, риск не меньший. Здесь же Ремусу и оглядываться было не нужно: за год без малого он изучил каждый угол. 

А пока делал что мог: заклинанием чистил облезлый матрас, торопливо стягивал, почти срывал одежду, поспешно читал распознающее заклятье, потом исцеляющее: слава Мерлину, ссадины, синяки, кровоподтеки — всего лишь, ни переломов, ни трещин. Старая рана на руке — залечена кое-как, но задеты, кажется, только мягкие ткани. Ожог на груди, точно к ней прижимали что-то круглое, вроде монеты, красный, но тоже не свежий. Ногти… может быть, все-таки аппарация, не пытки? Но главное — Cruсiatus. 

Почти жизнь назад, когда не погиб еще Сириус, Ремус как-то подслушал: Дамблдор выговаривал Снейпу, убеждал того не рисковать лишний раз, не подставляться. Он скрипнул зубами, представив, как Снейп, должно быть, ухмылялся про себя, отвечая: «Четыре Cruсio, директор, всего-то», а Дамблдор качал головой: «Живое тепло, покой и никаких дел по крайней мере сутки».

Сейчас их не было, суток. Как не осталось в памяти слов, что повторял тогда директор: заклинания, после которого распрямлялись стиснутые пальцы, разглаживалось лицо, спокойно откидывалась на подушку взлохмаченная черная голова. Обычные согревающие — он тотчас проверил — не помогли. Ремус метался, растирая ледяные ступни, укрывая собственной мантией, прикидывая, что огонь разжигать опасно: дымоход наверняка забился, а даже если нет, дым грозил их выдать. Самому ему было не холодно — жарко, и, в который раз смахивая со лба пот, Ремус осознал: вот оно! Его кровь, отравленная, волчья: чем полнолуние ближе, тем горячей она становилась. Тонкс в такие дни отказывалась спать с ним, жаловалась, что горит. 

Более он не колебался: растянул чарами мантию так широко, как только мог, опустился рядом, обхватывая руками и ногами закоченевшее тело, подтягивая к себе, стараясь надышать, согреть.

 

***

Кажется, он даже задремал — вполглаза, человеческой половиной. Волк караулил: Ремус почти его видел — свернувшегося в клубок на белом снегу, обманчиво неподвижного, но готового рвануться, едва только… Рона снова и снова выгибало в припадке, но с каждым разом слабее, чем прежде. Ремус укладывал его на бок, почти привычно уже проводя пальцами по спутанным рыжим лохмам, поправляя сбившуюся мантию, дыша в унисон. 

Он уверился уже, что все обошлось, и пропустил момент, когда тело у него в руках снова напряглось, дыхание сбилось, между ресницами блеснули белки глаз. Мерлин, проснулся!

Ремус замер — любое движение можно было бы счесть угрозой — стоически вытерпел тщетные роновы усилия освободиться как можно незаметнее, отползти. Вздохи становились все чаще, судорожнее; не утерпев, Рон подался назад и сверзился с матраса на пол, на четвереньки. Вид у него был точь-в-точь как у Гарри когда-то — у годовалого Гарри, в первый раз в жизни самостоятельно спустившегося с дивана, на который посадила его Лили, и несказанно тем изумленного. Удержаться Ремус не смог — прыснул и тут же умолк, прикрывшись рукой.

— Что?! — пробормотал Рон. — Кто?

— Ремус Люпин. Все хорошо. Ты в безопасности.

Как говорить с ним, Ремус знал. Прошел эту школу до разоблачения еще, до Сохатого и Бродяги, пусть не понимая тогда, у Поппи Помфри, что забирала его из Хижины. Вела в Больничное крыло, негромко что-то журча, успокаивая не словами, а одним только звуком голоса. 

Прежде у него получалось, но не теперь. Мальчик не слушал его, ошеломленный, почти раздавленный видом собственной наготы, а еще более — чужой. Ремус кинул ему одеяло, Рон шарахнулся, как от ядовитой твари, но тотчас схватил, закутался, будто тряпка могла его защитить.

— Вчера ты попался егерям, помнишь? Я забрал тебя… — Ремус остановился, дожидаясь кивка, но тщетно. — И мы аппарировали — понимаешь, я не думал, что у егерей достанет сил на Cruсiatus, не то был бы осторожнее, но…

— Но? — беззвучно повторил Рон.

— Аппарация спровоцировала припадок. Чтобы снять его, пострадавшего нужно как можно скорее согреть, а я здесь единственный источник тепла, так что…

Рон сглотнул — подпрыгнул кадык, натянулась тонкая кожа.

— П-почему не чары?  
Ремус видел, как он ощупывает себя там, под одеялом, будто проверяет, все ли на месте. 

— Сил не хватило бы держать их всю ночь: завтра полнолуние. 

— А я? — спросил Рон, точно как спросил бы Гарри несколько лет назад. Гарри! Нужно было выждать, перетерпеть еще немного, прежде чем заговорить о нем… 

Ремус поднялся нарочито медленно, нагнулся, подбирая с пола одежду, всем телом чувствуя на себе настороженный взгляд. Волк внутри припадал на передние лапы, довольно скалился.

— Сначала я думал переправить тебя к Мюриэль, твоей тетке, у нее в доме нечто вроде госпиталя и перевалочного пункта, но с аппарацией пока торопиться не стоит, так что…

— Нет!!!

Ремус рванулся к нему, зажал ладонью рот.

— Тише. Это маггловская территория — слишком близко от…

Рон закивал. Ремус отнял руку, сам не зная зачем, сжал кулак, словно мог сохранить прикосновение.

— Нет, пожалуйста! — Рон больше не убегал, не дичился, но даже подавался к нему, в отчаянии глядя снизу вверх. — Мне нельзя к Мюриэль, мне надо к Гарри и… 

— Еще раз: если не хочешь как минимум нового припадка, аппарировать нельзя.

— Да плевать мне на припадок! Если бы я знал…

— Знал что? — быстро спросил Ремус. — Где они? Что с ними? 

— Все с ними нормально. — Рон запахнул на груди одеяло, нахохлился, опустил голову. — Просто…

— Давай так. Я тебе не учитель больше, а ты не ученик, который хочет извернуться, не выполнив домашнее задание. Мы делаем одно дело, и говорить лишнее я тебя сам не попрошу, — он усмехнулся горько, — постоянная бдительность, да.

Рон вскинул голову — не то кивнул, не то просто вслушивался.

— Полнолуние завтра. До него мне надо успеть уйти и возвратиться: еды здесь нет, а двое суток после Cruсiatus голодом тебе не вытерпеть. Итак?

— Что — итак? — угрюмо буркнул Рон. — Мне к ним надо! Я бы сразу вернулся, если бы не эти. Я убежал почти, только, сука, запнулся — ну, они меня и отделали, и… — он изумленно уставился на Ремуса. — И я не понял, как ты меня вытащил? Против пятерых… ладно, одному я по яйцам неслабо врезал, а потом Stupefy успел еще, так что четверых, но все равно…

— Это и есть лишнее, — прервал его Ремус. — Мне удалось, как — неважно. Так Гарри и Гермиона…

— Живы-здоровы. Жрать только нечего, ну и… все, — он осекся. — А мои? Джин? Мы радио слушали,  
«Поттер-дозор», там сказали, что они… их…

— Отправили на отработку к Хагриду. 

— К Хагриду? И все? — протянул Рон недоверчиво. Ремус кивнул:

— По нашим сведениям — да. Так вот, о Гарри: не вздумай срываться отсюда сразу как я уйду, если не хочешь размазаться тонким слоем по всей Англии. Лучше реши, о чем еще можешь мне рассказать. Понял?  
Рон пожал плечами:

— Дерьмо вопрос. Палочки-то все равно нет.

— Есть.

Вывалил из кармана кучей, как положил вчера, понадеявшись, что ничего не выпало.

— Мерлин!

Рон метнулся к нему, но не палочку схватил первой, как ни странно, а круглый блестящий предмет, напоминающий…

— Что это?

— Да так, фигня.

— Постой. 

Ремус — вернее, волк внутри — повел носом. От неизвестной вещицы просто разило чарами: горячий запах солнечного дня, а под ним еще один, знакомая смесь луговой травы и дешевого мыла, совсем недавняя… 

— Откуда это? Оно… зачаровано на тебя, ты знаешь?

— На меня? — рыжие брови изумленно взлетели вверх. — Да ну. Смотри! — он сжал вещицу в кулаке, раздался щелчок, и стало темно. — Видишь? Это делюминатор, мне его директор Дамблдор того… завещал. — Еще щелчок — и свет вернулся. — Больше он низачем не нужен.

Ремус взглянул в окно. Снег, кажется, перестал. Волка тянуло наружу — проложить тропу в лесу, бегать, кататься, хватать зубами добычу. Пора было идти.

— После еще посмотрю, — бросил Ремус. — Уходить не смей.

— Ты еще клятву с меня стребуй!

— Нет. Мало ли что. Здесь никого не бывает, но если задаться целью, магию можно заметить. Ну?

— Да не уйду я. 

Рон, волоча одеяло, подобрал штаны, принялся одеваться, повернувшись спиной: отросшие рыжие завитки соскользнули, открывая шею. Ремус моргнул и отвернулся.

— А что это за дом?

— Больница Хеллингли. Восточный Сассекс. — Ремус кивнул на тяжелую дверь. — Здесь стояли котлы, в которых кипела вода — потом она шла вон по тем трубам, чтобы было тепло. Хорошо запирается, в самый раз для меня.

— Но… Я же…

— Об этом завтра. Я аппарирую, так что можешь прямо сейчас запереть засов. И вот, держи.

Шоколад был не из самых лучших — маггловский, дешевый, но перебиться хватит.

Рон осторожно протянул руку и тут же отдернул, будто боялся дотронуться.

— До завтра.

— Ага, — Рон нахмурился и через мгновение окликнул: — Ремус! Забери. Я лучше так, без палочки посижу…

— Уверен? А не замерзнешь? Я оставлю мантию.

Рон кивнул.

— И это… спасибо, да.

 

***

— Пришел! — выкрикнул кто-то.

Ремус замер, переводя дух, опираясь на резные перильца.

— Ты почему так долго?

Фред с Джорджем налетели на него, затащили внутрь.

— Мама без тебя на стенку лезла… 

— ...Мы ее еле отговорили, она уже хотела спрашивать у Тонкс…

— ...Пришлось подлить ей сонное зелье, а то совсем бы извелась…

— ...Ну и попадет же нам за это, а, Фредди?

— Точно! А ты почему один? Не получилось?

Ремус хотел улыбнуться им и не смог: покалывала кожу чужая палочка во внутреннем кармане, ноздри раздувались, вбирая запах — похожий и все-таки не такой.

— Получилось. Один человек. Но… он, кажется, мне не поверил, во всяком случае, не назвался. Сказал, спрячется сам. — Ложь, перемешанная с правдой, легко слетала с языка, пахла свежим снегом и мокрой землей. — Отнесу ему маггловских денег — Тед кое-что оставил…

— Фредди?

— Ага!

Из кармана щегольской ядовито-зеленой куртки явился на свет маггловский кошелек.

— Держи. Придурок этот твой… самостоятельный, по нему небось тоже кто-то слезы проливает, — Джордж мотнул головой, указывая на дверь. — Что, он ничего не спрашивал?

Ремус пожал плечами:

— Только про Хогвартс. 

Джордж поморщился:

— Все равно Джин после каникул обратно не отпущу, пусть хоть лопнет… Герои хреновы!

Ремус с сожалением покосился на мягкое кресло в углу.

— Писем не было? — Фред покачал головой. — Тогда я домой. До завтра!

 

***

Тонкс, конечно, ждала.

Сейчас, в тягости, она опасалась меняться и будто считала себя виноватой, сохраняя истинный и единственный облик. Словно ровней Ремусу была только прежняя Тонкс, и ее дар служил едва ли не главной причиной их союза.

Оставалось только раз за разом разуверять ее, твердить, ни на мгновение не кривя душой, что будущий их ребенок — чудо, равного которому нет. 

Оборотни, сколько он знал, были стерильны; самой Тонкс он рассказал об этом еще перед свадьбой, исчерпав аргументы, и иных объяснений беременности, кроме ее природы, не находил, как ни старался. Можно было только гадать, чем — вернее, кем — обернется их ребенок, гадать и надеяться.

— Рем, наконец-то!

Он обнял ее, ощутив биение двойной жизни, волк внутри заурчал — и, как всегда, в его голосе Ремусу послышалась толика недоумения: будто волчонка вынашивало существо другой породы.

— Ужинать будешь? Мама сделала курицу с рисом.

— Лучше чаю.

Андромеда так и не вышла. Он повесил куртку, заметив, как глухо ударилась о спинку стула палочка, выпил чай, избегая упоминать о завтрашнем полнолунии, лег, привычно устроив руку у Тонкс на животе. Она прижалась к нему, так же привычно примостилась под боком, задышала тихо и сладко, а он все лежал, чувствуя рядом не уютное мягкое тепло, но ребра, которые можно было перечесть пальцами, щетину, уколовшую плечо, запах крови, травы и снега.

 

***

Полнолуние настигало: перед последней аппарацией с задворков маггловского магазина Ремус едва стоял на ногах. Кассирша, с которой он только что рассчитался за упаковки китайской лапши, дешевый сыр, копченое мясо, поглядела полуиспуганно, полупрезрительно. Он позволил себе несколько секунд отдышаться, поправил рюкзак:

— Apparate!

Земля в белых пятнах рванулась из-под ног и сменилась выщербленным бетоном. Кажется, цел?

Его подхватили, не дали упасть, знакомый голос, задыхаясь, повторял:

— Ремус? Ремус, ты чего?

— Все… — выговорил он, — все в порядке. Там, в рюкзаке, возьми, я посплю пока…

Он не то потерял сознание, не то и вправду уснул — очнулся от запаха специй, которыми приправлена была лапша. Рон торопливо ел, низко склоняясь над пластиковой тарелкой, чуть ли не постанывая блаженно. Ремус опять не удержался, фыркнул.

Рон вздрогнул:

— Ты что, не спишь?

— Уже нет. Как ты здесь?

— Да вообще, — Рон махнул рукой, — заснул, представляешь? Шоколадку твою доел и того. А ты… скоро? Я тебя там подожду, да? — он ткнул в сторону двери. Пальцы сегодня выглядели куда лучше.

— Нет. Запрешься здесь, так безопаснее, утром откроешь. — И, предупреждая вопросы, добавил: — Еще пара часов у нас есть. Показывай этот свой…

— Делюминатор? А при чем он?..

— Дамблдор. Он дал вам задание, о котором запретил говорить, и… Гарри и Гермионе он тоже что-нибудь завещал, верно? Ему не свойственно было делать что-то без определенной цели. Позволь?

Рон выудил делюминатор из кармана, протянул.

— Я ведь о нем, оказывается, слышал: Грюм рассказывал. Ругался, какого Мерлина гению размениваться на пустяки.

Ремус вертел вещицу в руках: луна, готовая вот-вот взойти, настигала, обостряла чутье, помогала увидеть невидимое.

— Эта штука собирает свет и потом выпускает — понятно, но там точно есть и второй слой заклятий… Point Me, причем модифицированное: оно, похоже, срабатывает, если… если тот, на кого заклятье замкнуто, будет упомянут… другой стороной. 

— Кем? Как срабатывает?

— Точно не скажу. Ваше задание, — Ремус разглядывал свое отражение в блестящем боку. — Дамблдор наверняка предусмотрел, что вы можете разлучиться, потеряться, поссориться, наконец. Но дело должно быть сделано.

— Не мы, — глухо проговорил Рон. — Не они, то есть, а я. Он же мне его завещал. — Он сгорбился, обхватывая руками колени. — А им я нафиг не сдался. Им и так хорошо, без меня.

Ремус заставил себя сесть: времени почти не оставалось.

— Дамблдор ничего не делает просто так, — повторил он. — Не делал. Поручи он ваше задание только Гермионе и Гарри, тебя попросту не упомянули бы. Шахматы, Рон, — ты ведь играешь, верно? Если фигура не нужна в атаке, она останется, где стояла. 

— Получается, мне ждать? Пока они обо мне подумают? И эта штука покажет, куда идти? — он криво усмехнулся. — Ага, как же! Я Гермиону с собой звал, а она… Эй, ты куда? Уже пора?..

— Запрись и не выходи до рассвета, — выговорил Ремус через силу: язык заплетался. — Палочку возьми. Дверь выдержит… должна выдержать, но если что — бей. И кстати… — он остановился на секунду, — ты не думал, что можешь послать им письмо?

Рон принял палочку, моргнул.

— Как письмо? 

Дверь захлопнулась.

 

***

— Ремус! — донеслось издалека, будто из другого мира. Он вздрогнул, узнавая собственное имя, и сразу же почувствовал: холодно. Глаза, стоило их открыть, резануло светом. Ремус зажмурился, попытался перевернуться и понял: не может. Что-то не пускало его; боль поднималась снизу, по левой ноге.

— Ремус? — кто-то присел рядом, потряс за плечо. — Ты живой? А что это за хрень намоталась? На ноге у тебя?

— Убери. Без палочки, — пробормотал он.

— Ага.

Ногу точно ножами полосовали. Рон сопел, возился, бормотал «Колючая, блин!», дышал в спину, потом сказал:

— Все, — и вдруг подхватил его подмышки, поднял. — Наступить можешь?

Двери заброшенной котельной показались вратами рая — по крайней мере, там было теплее. Рон, хмурясь, усадил его все на тот же многострадальный матрас, укрыл мантией. 

— Квиты, — прохрипел Ремус. Палочка прыгала в руке, исцеляющее заклятье вымотало так, что пришлось привалиться к стене.

— Кипяток будешь?

Перед глазами заплясала трансфигурированная невесть из чего красная кружка с золотым снитчем на боку. После двух глотков голос вернулся.

— Ну, так что насчет письма? 

— Какого? А-а-а… Так совы-то нет. И была бы — ее же поймать могут, и… и вдруг они не ответят?

— Да, пожалуй, — Ремус принялся одеваться, промахиваясь мимо штанин и усмехаясь про себя: персонажи поменялись местами, но сцена осталась прежней. — Я о сове, не об ответе, если что — с ним, пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь. И да… спасибо.

— Уходишь уже? — убитым голосом спросил Рон. 

Ремус достал часы — старые маггловские часы Теда Тонкса.

— Еще не сейчас. Только не говори, что этой ночью ты тоже спал.

— Успею потом. Делать-то все равно нечего. — Рон вдруг передернулся. — Блин, и как ты не мерзнешь, я околел совсем…

Ремус молча подвинулся на матрасе. Рон помедлил, кусая губу, но все-таки сел рядом, мгновение спустя коснулся плечом плеча.

— А если они про меня еще месяц не вспомнят? Или… или вообще никогда? Я ж тут загнусь. 

Он был прав, конечно. Еще пара дней — и можно будет аппарировать, но куда? За стенами — он чуял — опять падал снег, зима, как назло, обещала быть одной из самых холодных на его памяти. 

— Ты говорил, наши все у Мюриэль, — пробормотал Рон, придвигаясь ближе и сам того, кажется, не замечая, — значит, в Норе сейчас никого? Может, мне туда, на чердак? Ну упырь, подумаешь, что я его, не видел, что ли?

Ремус покачал головой. За Норой следили. Артур до сих пор благодарил Мерлина, что смог благополучно выбраться, Молли оплакивала огород и кур, близнецы вздыхали по своим тайникам, из которых не могли вывезти что-то чрезвычайно полезное, но не совались — даже они.

— Только не там. Может быть… 

Рон что-то промычал в ответ, навалился сильнее — так и есть, пригрелся и задремал, точь-в-точь волчонок рядом со взрослым волком. Хотя… стал бы волчонок так доверять чужому? Тогда уж щенок… Он было и сам начал соскальзывать в сон, щенок с волчонком кружились перед глазами, возились, катаясь в обнимку по белому снегу, пока…

— Рон!

— А? — вскинулся тот. — Что?

— Мы с тобой идиоты. Патронус! Пошли им Патронуса!

Рон недоуменно нахмурился:

— Типа, чтобы поняли, что я живой? — Он покосился на Ремуса, опять кусая губу. — Откуда ты знаешь, может, я такого натворил, что они никогда не простят? И мой Патронус им до фонаря? Я тут тебе плел всякое, а ты даже не спрашивал, только про Гарри, тебе вот тоже… тоже плевать! Я говорил, Гарри меня выгнал, но на самом-то деле! Я же бросил их! Просто взял и бросил! Или… — он уткнулся Ремусу в плечо, — или я не знаю, запутался уже! Может, так и надо было — уйти и им не мешать, а сейчас засесть где-нибудь и ждать, когда снова понадоблюсь? Может, все так и задумано с самого начала?

— Стой, стой, — Ремус помедлил, потом все-таки обнял, обхватил обеими руками. — Что же ты все в кучу? Ты пойми: невозможно отвечать за других, за их мысли. Что бы там Дамблдор ни задумал — у тебя своя голова, не его. Что для тебя правильно, то и делай, или хотя бы пробуй…

— А ты… ты тогда на него разве не разозлился? На Гарри? Вон как его шарахнул!

— Разозлился? Нет, если только на себя, за то, что не сдержался. Но… Мерлин, это же не конец света! То есть в восемнадцать — тебе же восемнадцать?..

— Девятнадцать. Почти, — вставил Рон.

— …любая ссора кажется окончательной, но совсем не обязательно такой и будет… Отправь Гарри Патронуса. Если считаешь, что виноват, — попроси прощенья, и я уверен, что он ответит.

— Патронус типа научился письма носить? 

— В смысле? Можно же сказать… А, — прервал он сам себя, — ты не умеешь вызывать говорящий Патронус? Так это просто, движение палочкой немного другое, — он изогнул запястье, показывая, — и потом, когда он появится, надо добавить Loquendo и само сообщение…

— Точно! Во я дурак! — Рон откинул голову и улыбнулся едва ли не в первый раз за все время — так открыто, почти восторженно, что сердце сжалось. — Я же видел, Кингсли такого присылал на свадьбу! 

И вдруг обнял его, почти стиснул — не будь Ремус оборотнем, пожалуй, упал бы, а сейчас принял на себя тяжесть чужого тела, его неподдельную благодарность, и тоже ответил объятием.

— Мерлин, — Рон растерянно заморгал, поспешно разжал руки. — Прости, что-то я совсем. Блин… — он явно маялся, не зная, что делать: отсесть подальше или остаться рядом, там, где тепло. — Как у тебя так получается: вроде мозги мне вправил, а идиотом не выставил, как…

Ремус вздохнул — что тут скажешь?

— Это, наверно, потому, что мы здесь одни… то есть вдвоем… то есть нет никого больше, тут хоть с кем разговаривать начнешь. 

— Судя по всему, если и вправил, то не совсем, — сухо заметил Ремус. — Где ты этой чуши нахватался? Уверен, Гарри тебе такого сказать не мог, и Гермиона тоже. Кто?

— Никто, — Рон отвел глаза. — Сам. Что тут думать, и так ясно. Я… я все сделаю, что смогу, вот увидишь, но если они меня не захотят…

— Движение запомнил? Вставай и повторяй!

 

***

Еще до того, как прозвучали слова «Expecto Patronum!», Ремус понял: не получится. Кто-то — знать бы, кто? — основательно поработал над Роном, и семена пали на подготовленную почву. Ремус даже заподозрил заклятье — были такие, не подчиняющие полностью, но исподволь убеждающие. Рон пробовал снова и снова, пока не выронил от усталости палочку и не упал рядом, закрывая руками лицо.

— Хорошо, — начал Рем. — Движение ты отработал, осталось восстановить силы, и все получится. Время терпит.

— Хоть жрачку бы им отнес, — донеслось до него. — Польза же? 

— Когда встретишь его в следующий раз, — Ремус дотянулся, ухватил Рона за подбородок, заставил смотреть в глаза. — Так вот, когда встретишь того, кто тебе это наболтал, не слушай, бей сразу. Хоть заклятьем, хоть кулаком в морду. Польза! Какая польза была Джеймсу с Сириусом, когда они меня приняли? Какая польза тебе от Гарри?

— Мне?

— Ты ему нужен, им обоим. Они тебе, и ты им. Они ждут и горюют, и будут счастливы, когда ты вернешься. — Он придвинулся ближе, не отнимая руки. — Спорим? На галлеон?

Обветренные губы приоткрылись, дрогнули.

— А… а тебе?

— Что?

— Тебе тоже… ну, нужен?

Ремус прикрыл глаза, подался вперед.

— Да.

Прикосновение могло лишь почудиться, не будь он оборотнем. Он задохнулся, хотел уже ответить, но Рон замер. Отодвинулся.

Яростно закивал:

— На десять. Спорим.

 

***

«Ну, Луни, ты и влип!»

Голос Сириуса он узнал бы из тысячи — хоть наяву, хоть во сне, как сейчас. Врать самому себе Ремус не имел привычки, но здесь оказался не тот случай. Сейчас он даже под Веритасерумом не поручился бы, было ли правдой это самое «да» — и если не было, то ради чего он позволил себе солгать? Ради Гарри, которому нужна была вся возможная помощь? Ради самого Рона?

Близнецы, когда он едва не опоздал на эфир — но все-таки не опоздал, — передали привет и пирожки от Молли, Ли Джордан притащил откуда-то шоколадный батончик, слова сами слетали с языка: о надежде, о потерях… о Гарри. 

Тонкс сейчас же отправила его мыться. От горячей воды, чистого белья, мягкого полотенца невозможно было не размякнуть, не пожалеть себя хоть немного — роскошь, от которой обычно удавалось воздерживаться.

— Спи, я с мамой еще посижу, — шепнула Тонкс, целуя его в щеку. — Опять мигрень…

Он заснул — и услышал Сириуса. Только голос и смех, не обидный, скорее, сочувственный.

«Да ну тебя, — ответил он во сне. — Вернется к Гарри и все забудет. Что, не так?»

Сириус рассмеялся: «Тормоз ты, Луни!», Ремус вздрогнул и проснулся. Должно быть, Тонкс приходила еще раз, проведать, как часто бывало после полнолуния: вместо тонкого одеяла он был укрыт слишком жарким, пуховым. Ремус сбросил его, искренне надеясь, что кошмаров — а лучше и снов вообще — больше не будет. Зря.

«Тормоз ты, Луни!» В этом новом сне он не медлил, не сомневался, не позволял Рону отстраниться — целовал по-настоящему, запуская пальцы в медные пряди. Опрокидывал на матрас, по-волчьи вылизывал шею, слушая участившееся дыханье, раздевал и раздевался сам, склонялся, ловя губами стук сердца, накрывая ладонью смятые рыжие завитки в паху, обхватывая член. Рон изгибался у него в руках, раздвигал ноги, всхлипывал, запрокидывал голову, а он принимал эту покорность и отвечал на каждый вздох, на каждый стон, и отдавал все, что знал, все, что мог.

Он проснулся, задыхаясь, чувствуя всем телом последние отголоски блаженства — и мокрое пятно на простыне, тотчас же возвращающее в реальность.

Мерлин великий! Докатился, Ремус Люпин!

Спать он больше не мог. Бесшумно слонялся по дому, дожидаясь утра, пытался читать, перемыл посуду на кухне… Наконец, не выдержав, выглянул в окно — за ночь потеплело, снега почти не осталось. Наверняка и кошмар приснился из-за погоды: волк чуял перемены и, как мог, предупреждал о них.

— Рыба кончилась. Ой, и картошка, — растерянно сказала Тонкс утром, заглядывая в холодильный шкаф.

— Я принесу. Сначала к Фреду с Джорджем, потом в магазин.

Ремус уже застегивал куртку.

— Осторожнее, хорошо?

Она обняла его; живот, мягко округлый, толкнулся в бок.

***

Котельная была пуста. Ремус понял это сразу, втянул воздух — чужими не пахло, — и только потом огляделся. Записка лежала на матрасе, придавленная кружкой со снитчем:

«Ремус, прости, что не дождался, но я не мог. Я все пробовал и пробовал, а потом подумал про тебя, что ты мне сказал, — и у меня получилось! Только собака стала какая-то другая, но это неважно, я его отправил, и они ответили! Гаррин олень! И он мне сказал, что они меня ждут! Если бы не ты, у меня ничего бы не получилось, точно! И не забудь, я тебе должен десять галеонов! Увидимся! Твой, Рон»

Он кивнул сам себе, сунул записку в карман, вышел на улицу. Здесь снег еще лежал; цепочка следов — черная на белом — вела в никуда, обрываясь в десяти шагах от двери.


End file.
